1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to simulation systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for using haptic feedback in a medical simulation involving, for example, both a simulated medical device and palpation of simulated tissue.
2. Discussion of the Background
Many medical procedures involve both the use of a medical device and the palpation of the patient by the medical practitioner. In such a medical procedure, for example, the medical practitioner can control the medical device with one hand while palpating the patient with the other hand. In other words, the medical device can be disposed on or partially within the patient and controlled with one hand of the medical practitioner while the medical practitioner coordinates palpation of an exterior area of the patient with the medical practitioner's other hand.
One such medical procedure, for example, relates to vein harvesting. In a procedure for minimally invasive vein harvesting (MIVH), an endoscopic tool is used to harvest the saphenous vein from a patient's leg. This harvested saphenous vein then can be used to create bypass grafts in coronary artery bypass graft (CABG) surgery. This harvesting procedure typically includes several steps. First, an incision near the knee is created. Then, using a conically tipped rigid endoscopic device (also referred to as a “dissector”), the saphenous vein is separated from surrounding fat and other tissue. Then, a capture and electrocautery device (also referred to as a “harvester”) is used to capture the saphenous vein and to manipulate the saphenous vein so that side branches are exposed and pulled taut in position for cutting. The electrocautery device is then manipulated to cut and cauterize vein branches. The saphenous vein is then ligated at each end and removed from the leg through the small incision.
Due to the complexity of such medical procedures, a medical practitioner typically seeks training to obtain an acceptable level of proficiency. Such training previously has been performed on, for example, human cadavers. Training on human cadavers, however, has several drawbacks including cost, difficulty with storage, etc. Consequently, a need exists for systems and methods for simulating medical procedures where the medical practitioner can simulate the control of a medical device with one hand while palpating a simulated patient with the other hand.